


Alone in the dark with the Devil

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: The Devil takes you to a dark alley and has his way with you.Just the way you need him to





	1. Getting away with it is half the fun

Usually, you might object to being pulled out of a club and into a cold dimly-lit alleyway, but you were the perfect level of riled up that you didn’t really care much.

The impact of your back against solid brick was slightly too harsh but then you had desperate lips against yours and an arm curled around your waist, and the issue seemed to just leave your mind. You returned the kiss just as hungrily and your hand found root in what was once a perfectly styled head of hair but had quickly become dishevelled. Your companion’s other hand came to your thigh and hitched it up to his hip to get even closer to you as he moved from your lips and lowered his kisses to your neck “Oh, Lucifer.” You groaned at the feeling.

For all the lewd display was worth, it had been building up. It hadn’t meant to turn out like that, but you’d started a contest of sorts to see who could tease the other to breaking point first. From lingering touches and suggestive gazes to lewd dancing and whispered fantasies; what had broken his resolve was seeing you let another person curl their fingers around your neck as you danced with them.

Another near moan drifted from your lips as Lucifer rolled his hips against you “Fuck, the things you do to me.” You felt him chuckle against your skin before he moved away.  
“The things _I_ do to _you_? Oh, my dear, you were quite the little succubus tonight. I don’t think there was a single person who saw you who didn’t want to take you home.”  
“You know I’m only yours though.” His dark eyes rolled back as you ran your nails across his scalp lightly.  
“Oh yes.” He groaned at the sensation and pulled you even tighter to him so your back arched from the wall “You are mine, aren’t you?” Taking advantage of your stance, he pressed his lips across your collarbone and trail down between your breasts “And I love indulging in what’s mine.” Suddenly, like a switch has flipped, his touches became more assertive, more solid. The grip on your thigh tightened and he stroked his other hand across your lower back as he uncurled his arm from around you. That touch ended up trailing up your side and cupping your breast as Lucifer’s lips came back to your neck. As amazingly distracting as his touches were, you were still acutely aware of your surroundings.

* * *

“Lucifer. Regardless of how late and dark it is, we’re still in public.” You reminded him through a gasp.  
“Yes?” He muttered as though it meant nothing while he carried on toying with your body, softly caressing your breast through your shirt.  
“Someone could see us.”  
“Oh, my sweet pet. That’s the point.” He chuckled darkly as he moved back just enough to look at your flushed face “Doing something risky and getting away with it is half the fun.” The tone of his voice seemed to drag you in as always. He sounded so desperately turned on, primal, that you felt yourself already being brought round and you started trying to convince yourself. It did seem fun. There was a thrill to the idea. Like when he’d drive way too fast down a street that was emptier than you’d expect for the time but had too many cars to be comfortable. Another kiss to your chest, just above the swell of your breast, pulled you back to the current happenings “And, if someone _does_ catch us, we’ll be giving such a good show to them.” You were about to argue that it’s the reason you shouldn’t, but a pointed jerk of your Morningstar’s hips rocked his obvious erection against your thinly covered cunt (the downsides of a dress) and you realised just how impatient the teasing had made him. Made the both of you, if you were honest about the aching slick between your thighs.

“You will be the death of me, Lucifer Morningstar.” The fallen angel chuckled as the hand at your breast started to trail down your body.  
“As if I would let you go over something as small as mortality.” That adventurous hand slid its way up your thigh and under your dress until you felt teasing fingertips run across the sodden centre of your panties. At the confirmation of just how much you were enjoying him, Lucifer growled out a moan “Now tell me, my teasing minx.” He pressed his lips to your temple and breathed his next words into your ear “Do you want it?”


	2. The Rest of the Fun is In The Act

_“Now tell me, my teasing minx.” He pressed his lips to your temple and breathed his next words into your ear “Do you want it?”_

You couldn’t even try to supress the shudder and whining moan that he pulled from you just from his words “Yes, Lucifer, please.”  
“I **do** love how you beg, pet.” He drawled before he pushed two fingers past your panties and into your cunt. You gasped, the breath leaving shakily “But that’s for another time, I’m afraid. You’ve got me _quite_ worked up. I don’t think I have the patience.”  
“Lucifer, just plea-”  
“-I said.” He pulled back, harshly pressing his fingers to your sweet spot, and ghosted his lips against yours as he spoke in an almost growl “Another time.”

The hand at your thigh stroked down to your knee and he pulled you somehow even tighter to him and made you hook your leg around him. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers from you so he could unzip his trousers and pull out his hard cock. He hissed out a moan through his teeth at the sensation of being exposed to the cold night air before he smirked and looked into your eyes “Are you ready, pet?” You nodded desperately. You were sure that you were ready the second he started kissing your neck almost half an hour before, when you were dancing together. Even telling him that much hadn’t drawn anything more than a chuckle from your mischievous devil.  
Now he was making up for it.  
His hand left your knee so he could tease the head of his cock across your entrance and up to is circle your clit. You moaned, maybe a bit too loudly since he started to softly hush you “I though you didn’t want to be caught.” Your mind was too clouded to do much more than try to arch yourself against him and whimper a soft desperate moan. Lucifer chuckled as he brought his fingers, still slick with your wetness, close to your lips “Let’s keep you quiet, shall we?” You parted your lips instantly to let him slip his fingers into your mouth. As you started to lap at the mess you’d made, he took that time to push into your heat. The moan that you let out was muffled around his fingers as he growled at the feeling of you.

He was big, big enough that you felt like your insides were shifting to accommodate him every time. Your hand tightened in his hair as you dug your nails of the other hand into his suited shoulder “Oh, good girl.” He purred as he pulled his fingers from your mouth so he could kiss you.  
“Lucifer.” You breathed almost pathetically when the stillness became too much “Fuck me.” Though you could tell he, as always, had a quip ready to fall from his tongue, you pulled him back into a needy kiss. A deep moan vibrated against your lips at your insistence before Lucifer shifted his hands to your hips and thigh, keeping you still while he slowly drew his hips back. The first jerk back into you jostled your back against the wall and, while it did hurt slightly, you melted into another moan. It was lucky that he had such strength, since it was just him at that point to keep you up. Each thrust shot a burst of pleasure through your whole body as he seemed to perfectly hit each spot inside you that could possibly reduce you to a mess of a woman “Lucifer.” You whined when he pulled his lips away from yours to set his attentions on your neck “Oh, _fuck_ , you’re amazing.” You didn’t so much hear his chuckle as feel it against your skin.  
“You have **no idea** what you do to me, sweetness. _My_ delicate little human.” His voice shook almost as he scattered kisses across your shoulder “Oh, you feel so good around me. How can I….ever hold back…” His words were interrupted by another dep moan and he buried his face against the crook of your neck. You dropped your hand from his hair and let it fall between your bodies so you could slip it under your dress and start to tease your fingers across your clit

* * *

He could get you off just with his cock, his reputation as a womaniser showing itself to be perfectly deserved, but the longer you were here there was a higher chance of being caught so you _needed_ to get off faster. Evidently, Lucifer noticed your actions and growled against your neck “Isn’t someone a _greedy_ little slut? Chasing your own pleasure so soon.”  
“We, oh fuck, we need to be quick.”  
“That’s usually the definition of a quickie, yes.” His next kiss against your neck was almost a bite, so harsh that the skin almost broke “The sooner we end this, the more time I’ll take later to pick you apart. I’ll pleasure you so much it’ll almost feel like torture.” You ducked your lips to his ear and, lost partway in a moan, you whispered.  
“We’re lucky I have nowhere to be tomorrow.”

The noise that he let out was not human; borderline animalistic, verging on pure demonic, but fuck it worked for you. It sent a bolt of pleasure straight to your clit and almost threw you over the edge then and there. His fingers replaced yours over your clit and worked in perfect rhythm with his thrusts to drive you crazy from pleasure, leaving you on the edge of orgasm so quickly and desperately. Lucifer, seeing the slightly strained furrow of your brows, seemed to realise what was happening and chuckled “Oh, do you still need permission?” He teased, but you were so far gone that you couldn’t say a single thing. You hid your face against his shoulder, muffling your moans against the lush fabric of his suit, and let your hands almost scramble over him in the hopes that it would help you reach your end, to no avail of course “I think you need me to tell you to cum, don’t you?” When you didn’t reply, he quickly gripped your chin and forced you to look at him as he growled “Don’t you?”  
“Yes.” Came as a pathetic whimper when your slight nod didn’t satisfy him as a response “Let me cum, Lucifer, fuck, please.”  
“My sweet girl.” He murmered as he kissed your shoulder once and, for some reason, smiled against your skin. A few more seconds passed before he said, clearly and openly “Cum.”

Of course, you obeyed, and had to bite back your scream as well as the many ‘thank you’s that were threatening to leave as you came with a full body shudder that almost knocked you to your ass. Lucifer wasn’t too far behind you, though he made hardly a noise as he bucked against you twice and emptied into you. You turned your head to him and kissed him as he slowly pulled out and lowered you to the ground.

* * *

“Really?” You heard as a heavy sigh a few feet from you. Your head shot around to see Chloe stood at the entrance to the alley, her arms crossed and a deep frown on her face.  
“Fuck.” Instantly, an even deeper blush than post-orgasm crossed your face and you turned away to neaten yourself up. Lucifer just grinned and redressed the little he needed before properly turning to Chloe.  
“Detective!” He trilled “Sorry we had to leave so early.”  
“Can I not trust you for an _hour_? All I asked was one hour, and you can’t just sit at a bar and keep your eye on one person.” There was always something that hit you wrong when Chloe scolded you. You’d rarely been on the receiving end of it before getting involved with Lucifer, and while a majority of it was directed to him it still twisted your gut.  
“Well, I tried, but Y/N was a much better sight.” Chloe closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose like she had a headache.  
“Thankfully, we got what we needed anyway, despite this. So you two can go get _cleaned up_ , do whatever you need.”   
“Ever so kind.” Lucifer smiled then turned to you “Come on, sweetness, we wouldn’t want you getting uncomfortable.”  
“Too late.” You mumbled softly but still took his hand and let him guide you past the detective. Before you were out of her eyeline, her hand shot out to grip your wrist and pull you back to her slightly.

You looked over to her suddenly, eyes wide, and she leaned closer to talk softly to you “I don’t care what you do with Lucifer, that’s none of my business. Just don’t let it affect your work.”  
“Yes boss.” You nodded once and bowed your head again “Sorry. It won’t happen again.”  
“Go on.” She let of you and you scurried away after Lucifer.  
“You knew she was there.” You accused softly when you caught up, out of Chloe’s earshot.  
“Oh, of course.” His arm sneaked around your waist to pull you closer, bending slightly to mutter into your ear “We made eye contact when you came.”


End file.
